


Erasing past (and future) mistakes

by hamine2



Series: Fixing the Canon [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It doesn't really make sense if you don't watch the 100th episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: Lena is alone, sulking in her own misery, when one of Supergirl's friends show up at her place. But not just any friend. An imp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fixing the Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697725
Comments: 52
Kudos: 725





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I was quietly imagining to myself: what would happen if Mxy decided to visit Lena, after visiting Kara?  
> I wrote this to find out...  
> (Also, excuse me any mistakes I made, I finished this at four in the morning and English is not my first language :'D)

One hour had passed since Supergirl's unusual visit, and Lena was still completely at loss as to what to say or do next. 

She remained angry at her, rightfully so. After all, she had been cheated, lied to, betrayed, in every single way, shape and form. But anger and resentment weren't the only feelings festering in her mind. She also was perplexed, after witnessing the hero's newfound harshness.

Kara had made herself clear. She wouldn't take responsibility for Lena's mistakes anymore. She wouldn't suck it up in the name of friendship, she wouldn't step in to defend her from the laws of this world. She wouldn't allow herself to be her personal punching bag again.

With Kara gone, she was left to her own devices. At last, there was absolutely no one left in her corner. She had no friends, allies, or family to run to when things got scary. No being to help her deal with her traumas, or put up with her toxic behaviour. She was, without a doubt, truly alone.

Sighing, the billionaire sipped her tea, now mostly cold, and remained glued to her couch, silently observing her annoyingly white apartment, as a thorny chain of dread started to wrap itself around her stomach. 

In her quiet contemplation, she remembered that, years ago, Kara had told her how much she didn't like the 'Minimalistic aesthetic' she had going on. 

" _It's like you're living in a hospital! It's so... Sterile_." 

Back then, she laughed at her indignation. Today, she could only blink and agree. There was almost no colour in sight, the furniture seemed to never have been used at all, the walls were so bare they just looked like a continuation of the floor, and her kitchen didn't even have a toaster. (She was rich, and she didn't have a bloody toaster!)

...Well, she did, a few months ago. She also had piles of books stacked over every table and countertop, pictures and posters hanging everywhere, and a few rows of fairy lights Kara had gifted her for no specific reason, other than to make the place 'feel more like a home'.

She had thrown everything away right after she found out about her secret. 

Escaping to her apartment after killing her brother was never the right choice, and she knew that. Because seeing all the little gifts given by the blonde, and by association reminding herself of all of her lies and poorly made excuses... It hurt beyond measure; she should have gone straight to her office. 

That pitiful night, she took her time in destroying every single thing she held dear, literally and metaphorically. She smashed the lights against the ground, tore the pictures in half and threw them in the trashcan, annihilated any knick knack the treacherous Kryptonian and her friends had ever given to her.

And in that specific moment, it was therapeutic, to be honest. Right now, she just wished she could put everything back.

She felt so... Lonely, sitting there, bathing in nothingness. 

\- And she knew it wasn't only because of her bare surroundings, but it was easier to blame her loneliness on it, than to accept she was by herself because of her own disastrous choice of actions.-

She sipped her tea again, eyes slightly moist.

Maybe she should have poured herself a glass of whiskey instead.

"I always wondered why rich people mope so much." A mischievous voice startled her, and she almost dropped her mug as she stood up from her seat, preparing herself for yet another assassination attempt. 

Which never came.

"Who the hell are you?" She stared sharply at the stranger that her eyes found, sitting like a child, over one of her pristine marble countertops.  
  
"Oh, my bad! I've seen your face so many times today, I forgot we haven't even met!" He smiled, and jumped to his feet, circling the kitchen until he was standing right in front of her. "I'm Mxyzptlk, It's a pleasure Miss Luthor." His hand extended forward, in a peaceful offer, but she didn't shake it.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, sitting back on the couch, where she usually kept a handgun hidden in between the pillows.

With so many enemies, it was the least that she could do.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Kara's. It's pretty hard not to know your name when you're around her. All she talks about is you!" He laughed, raising his shoulders. "I'm also an extra-dimensional imp from the fifth dimension. I figured you should know that too."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm an imp. Almighty, all powerful?"

"I still don't follow."

He rolled his eyes.

"Here, it's easier to show you." With a snap of his fingers, her entire apartment was engulfed in darkness, a bucket of popcorn fell on her lap, and her TV screen turned on, playing what seemed to be a very high resolution recording of one of her fondest, deepest memories. "Oh, now would you look at how HD that is...and wow. You really look like your mom." He commented, dropping down besides her on the couch.

She stared at him in shock, still not believing this was actually happening.

"Is this enough of an explanation?" He asked, stealing a handful of the miraculous popcorn, and playfully tossing a few into the air, trying to catch them with his mouth.

"... Yes." She at last answered, allowing her eyes to go back to the TV. 

It was still streaming videos of her last vacation with her mother, when they went to visit her grandparents's cottage, located in a small northern town in rainy old Ireland.

How that man had access to that specific memory, she had absolutely no idea. But something, deep in her heart, told her to play along with him.

"This is definitely enough of an explanation."

He giggled excitedly, and replied:

"Great! Because we have a lot to unpack today!" From out of nowhere, a remote materialized in his hand, and with the quick press of a button, her mother's face was gone, the video replaced by a blue and white main menu. "So, before we start, I should probably tell you why I'm here."

"Please do." She said, calm and collected, although drenched in confusion.

"A couple of hours ago, I was at Kara's apartment, trying to help her fix her friendship with you-"

"-We aren't friends-"

"-By making her go back in time, and see what happened to your lives if she told you her secret sooner." He spoke over her, and raised his hand to make her stop talking. "And yes, I know she is Supergirl. No, she didn't tell me, I figured out on my own. No, you're not dumb for not having realized they were both the same person, you just didn't want to see it because you loved, and still love, her. Don't try to deny it, I know it all, see it all, feel it all. I'm basically a god, you can't lie to me."

"Are you done?" Lena asked, not impressed.

"In fact, no. I've got to tell you what she saw in these alternative realities, after all, that's partly the reason I came to see you in the first place!"

"And what is the other reason?"

His happy expression suddenly darkened, and he had to look away, before gulping and replying:

"I need to show you what will happen if you continue to work with Lex." His voice was serious, somewhat strained. "I couldn't show the future to Kara, because of reasons you'll soon understand, but..." His eyes trailed back to hers again, and the worry they reflected was enough to give her chills. "You have to leave him. If you want at least a shot at happiness, you've got to fight him, lock him up, and not obey any of his plans."

She huffed.

"Tell me the truth. Kara sent you here, didn't she?"

"No. I came on my own, because I care about her. And by proxy, I also care about you." He replied, turning his body to the side so he could really face her. "I know you're angry because she lied. And she knows she was awful with you. We all know, pardon my language, that she majestically fucked up."

Lena snorted.

"That's an understatement."

"I know it is. And she does too." He continued, grabbing more popcorn. "You know what?" Mxy asked, chewing a few bites, as he used the remote to scroll down through the screen. "Let's use this as a segway. Let's see what would have happened if Kara told you the truth right from the beginning."

"Wait, what?"

"Roll the film!" He shouted with a click.

\---

After what felt like an hour, they were back to her apartment, and the first scenario was finally over.

"She told me the truth right away... The government tried to force me to reveal her real name."

"Yes."

"And she revealed her secret identity to the world to save me from getting killed?"

"Yes."

"And after that everybody else died?"

"You saw the same thing as me, I shouldn't be saying yes so many times." He pointed out, materializing a glass of soda on his hand. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. I need something stronger than that to cope with what just happened."

He dropped the remote on the couch and snapped his fingers again.

A glass of scotch on the rocks magically appeared on her left hand.

"Now this, is perfect." She thanked him, gulping everything down in one go. "Can I get a refill?"

"Later or you'll get motion sickness." He snatched the glass away from her, and threw it over his shoulder, making it disappear into thin air. "There's a few more things you need to see."

She rubbed her face and sighed, already feeling tired.

"What's the new scenario then?"

He grabbed the remote, and chose a new title.

"'The one she tells the truth after the Kryptonite fiasco'... That looks promising." The CEO read, barely containing her sarcasm.

"Hold onto your seat." He joked, once again pressing play.

  
\---

  
So, she died. 

That was fun. 

And also incredibly painful; holy crap did laser vision hurt!

"You okay?" Mxy asked, turning on the lights with a snap of his fingers, so he could properly look at her. 

Lena had her elbows laying over her knees, face hidden between her hands. Her shoulder blades were aching, her heart was beating out of control, and she could still hear Kara's desperate screams as her consciousness faded into oblivion.

"No, no I'm not." She replied, taking in a deep breath, and straightening her back. "But let's keep going." She stole the remote from the hands of the imp, who barely had time to react.

She about to press play, when the words of the next title caught her attention.

"'The one where Supergirl dies?'" She read, and her head immediately turned to the man next to her, whom simply nodded once, and gently caressed her upper arm. "Should I watch this?"

"If you want to." He shrugged. "Although I must warn you, it isn't nice."

Before she could change her mind, her curious hands had already made the decision.

\---

Yeah, the imp was completely right. Coming back from her trip to Metropolis only to find out Kara had died from Kryptonite poisoning was probably the worst surprise she'd ever experienced in her entire life.

And that was saying something, given that she grew up constantly ambushed by the Luthor family's spontaneous homicidal schemes.

"So... From what I gathered until now..." She brushed the tears off her face, and drank the water the mystical man had provided her. "It doesn't matter when Kara tells me the truth, things always go downhill."

"Do you understand now, why she told you she was trying to protect you? Sure, it was wrong of her to lie... But if she hadn't..." He trailed off, giving her a compassionate smile in return. 

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, as her brain started to catch up with reality. There really was no way they could be happy, was it?

"How many paths do we have left?"

"Just one. Then I'll show you what happens if you play along with Lex."

Lena nodded, and bit her lower lip.

"Then let's get this over with."

\---

After she found out about Kara's superhero persona, she wished she'd never even met the blonde in the first place. Her heart was shattered in so many ways by her lies, that the only thing she could do, was to grieve her presence in her life.

Oh God, how she regretted feeling like that now.

"I killed her." She finally opened her mouth, fifteen minutes after returning to the present. "I murdered her... I murdered her with Kryptonite."

"Yep." The imp replied, watching the woman next to him fall apart like a sand castle hit by a wave, sobbing like she had actually killed her best friend. "Lena, hey... It's okay. Kara's fine."

"I killed her! Aren't you hearing what I say? I blasted her with Kryptonite and laughed at her pain! I felt happy at watching her suffer!..."

"No, you didn't. Alternative universe you, she did. She never felt love, through all of her life. She didn't have friends, family, anything! She didn't have Supergirl there to save her when she needed it the most." He objected, moving closer so he could hug her. "But you, you were granted a chance! You are not like her, at all!" 

"How do you know that? How aren't you sure I'm not going to snap? That I'm not going to kill the woman I love?" 

"Because you love her." He replied right away, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That Lena, she didn't. That's what differentiates you from her."

The billionaire just continued to sob harder, and the imp struggled to not start crying as well.

"You know what?" He backed off a little bit, just so he could stare into her moist green eyes. "I came here with one mission. I was going to show you what would happen if you continued walking down the path you're on. Spoilers, nothing good." She chuckled, but he remained serious. "I'm not going to do that anymore. Instead, I'm going to show you what would happen if you chose to help Kara instead."

"If it ends up with anyone else dying..."

"Oh, no." He smiled knowingly, and raised the remote one last time. "Trust me, once you see how this story goes, you'll want to live in it forever." 

"I'm sorry, but after everything I've seen today, I doubt that there's any way someone like me could be happy."

Mxy laughed as she frowned, and said:

"Have a little hope, Luthor."

\----

The first thing she noticed about this new timeline she was in, was how cozy and warm her bedroom was. She woke up in a tangled mess of sheets, blankets and pillows, and to be honest, she already didn't want to leave it. It was so comfortable, and soft, and peaceful, she almost forgot she didn't really belong there.

Also, she soon realized, in this new reality, she wasn't living in her apartment anymore. Through the translucent curtains of the window by her left, she could see the vague outlines of a tree top. Which could only mean she was currently living in a two-story house.

The walls around her suddenly shook when the door was knocked, and in her startled state of confusion, Lena immediately jumped up into a sitting position, looking around for something she could quickly grab and use as a weapon. 

She found a hardcover edition of one of her favorite books, Life After Life by Kate Atkinson, laying by her bedside table, and didn't think twice before snatching it towards herself.

"Hey Mom, you're busy right now? I was texting dear old auntie and she told me you called her, so I know you're already awake..." A voice in the other side of the door spoke, and she had to take her time to actually understand it's message.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, I was just distracted..." She replied, trying to keep her chill. "Come in."

She took a deep breath in, truly afraid of what she would find. She was a mother? A mother?! Luthors weren't good family material, she knew that better than anyone. Also, who was her husband or wife in this reality? Because she sure as hell wouldn't go through the process of having a child alone. In any scenario. She wouldn't risk screwing up a kid's moral compass with her vicious personality.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Her daughter joked, slowly opening the door and stepping inside.

It was like looking at a younger, happier version of herself. They had the same minty-green Luthor eyes, dark hair, and chiseled jaw. Although the girl was a little bit taller than her. And -wow- much stronger.

"Already reading at this ungodly hour of the morning? _Jeju's_ right, you really are a nerd." Her daughter poked fun at her, before kissing her forehead, smiling sweetly, and sitting by her side.

The display of affection was such a surprise, she was late to realize the new piece of information the girl had given her, again. 

Jeju? Who was that? What did that even mean?

"Mom? You're okay? You're awfully quiet... By now you would be scolding me for calling you a nerd." She laughed nervously, watching the woman set her book down.

"Everything's fine, I'm just..." She stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "I just feel a headache coming, that's all."

"Ugh, that's the worst. And I'm sorry, if I knew you weren't feeling well, I wouldn't have knocked so hard on the door."

"It's alright darling, I'm sure it will go away soon." She replied, by instinct grabbing the girl's hand in reassurance. She gently caressed her skin, watching her stiff and worried posture deflate.

"If you say so..." Her daughter breathed in relief, then continued to broadcast her impossibly white pearly teeth; a smile that for some reason, felt strangely familiar. "Hey, Ehm... I actually came here to ask you something. And of course, to say good morning too. You know I wouldn't ask you something this important without saying good morning first. Not because I want to bribe you!-"

"-My love, breathe." She asked, squeezing her hand slightly. "You're rambling."

"Oh, right. Sorry." The teenager replied with a wince, biting her lower lip anxiously. "I was going to ask you if I could borrow your red louboutins for tonight? Me and the girls are going out to dinner at this really fancy restaurant, and apparently Jake will come too... And I know you and Jeju say looks aren't everything, but I really want to dress to impress, you know? If not for him, then for me..."

"Hmm..." Lena pretended to hesitate in her answer, just to see her reaction. Her face of absolute fear at the possibility of not getting the shoes was between hilarious and adorable. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, that black and white stripped dress you got me for Christmas!" Her excitement was palpable as she spoke, as did her impatience.

"That's a great choice." The CEO gently lied, not even knowing what said dress looked like. 

Still, watching her daughter's face light up like a birthday candle, was worth the cheat.

"So... You like the look. Does that mean you'll let me wear the louboutins?"

And by the stars, how did that girl manage to look so effortlessly cute?

"Yes darling, of course I'll let you wear them. I'll make sure to lend them to you later."

"Yesss!!!" She fist bumped the air, before leaning foward and showering her mother with kisses.

Lena laughed and allowed herself to be assaulted by her pecks. 

"Muah! I love you!" The girl said, ending her overdramatic display of affection with a final peck in her forehead, rising to her feet again and happily walking out the door, closing it on her way out.

Lena couldn't actually believe what had just happened. She had met her daughter, and the girl had proved to be a gracious, funny, and overall kind human being. 

She hadn't failed as a parent.

She seemed to be a good mom.

She was so full of joy she actually got emotional.

Yeah, Mxy wasn't lying when he said she would never want to leave that reality. That was the most wonderful human interaction she had had in months.

Returning the book she had grabbed to the table, she took up from the bed, and walked around the room trying to collect more information about this life.

The first place she looked for any hints of what might have been going on was the desk near the window. There was a small, probably not very expensive, computer sitting right on the center of it. The thing was covered in stickers, which clearly meant that it wasn't hers. Right beside it, a half-opened, leather-bound jornal had been tossed, along with an almost inkless pen, and a pair of furiously scratched papers. For some reason, it didn't feel right to read through them, so she didn't. Instead, she continued scanning the desk, until her eyes found, what was until now, the most important piece of the entire puzzle.

A framed photo of her and Kara, cutting a giant frosted cake in half, all dressed in white. Given the decorations, the food, and their closeness, this was clearly a photo of a wedding after party. 

Their wedding after party.

"Oh my..." Her voice got stuck in her throat, and when she stared down at her hand, she almost fainted.

Their ring was absolutely beautiful.

Still in shock, she ran towards the closet, and yanked the doors open. Inside, more evidence supported the news delivered by the picture. Kara's... distinct taste in fashion was instantly recognisable amongst her very expensive tailored suits.

"So... This is what happens if I forgive her..." She exhaled, massaging her temples. 

Staring at the wall of clothes ahead of her, she let her eyes drop towards the floor. Hidden underneath hanged faux-fur coats, satin shirts, and ugly wool sweaters, there were two brown cardboard boxes. They were discreet enough to pass unnoticed by the distracted eye, and that's exactly why she decided to inspect them.

Kneeling down, Lena pushed the first one to the light. There was no tag or inscription of any kind, anywhere. 

When she peeked inside, she immediately understood the secrecy.

"NOPE." The expression left her mouth without much thought, and she hid that sinful box back to where it belonged.

(It wasn't like she was ashamed of using sex toys, but imagining her best friend, naked, fucking her senseless with a strap-on was something her brain didn't need to see again. Even if she did enjoy it.)

With a short, amused laugh at her own shyness, she tossed her hair back and grabbed the next box, eager to see what was inside. But in a second, her curiosity dropped.

Unlike the first box, this one did have a tag on it. 

"...'Kara's medical files - To make sure I never mess things up again.'..." she read, and felt a sense of dread take over her.

Nervous about what she would find, she slowly opened the lid, not knowing what to expect.

The first thing her hands grabbed was a DEO folder. As she explored each and every page, she felt her need to cry grow stronger and stronger.

The folder held a collection of exams results, notes, and documents about her health. All of them, appearing to be made within the same month, on the same year. March, 2020.

"Oh, Kara... what happened to you?" She whispered, and suddenly, like the universe was paying attention to her words, a newspaper article slipped between the mountain of pages. She grabbed it before it fell into the box, and stared at it for what it felt like an eternity.

The headline was pretty clear.

"...'Supergirl left at Death's doorstep after a devastating combat against Lex Luthor.'..."

A very pixelated photograph of her brother in his Lexosuit, slicing Kara's torso in half with a Kryptonite sword accompanied the sentence, along with an enormous block of text.

"...'The hero was last seen publicly by photographer James Olsen, who captured the last moments of the fight through the ashy lens of his camera. - _I was on a business trip when all of this happened. I just had arrived from Metropolis when I heard this loud 'boom' outside. I knew I had to do something_ -. And so, he did. The awarded photographer documented every punch, blow and fall meticulously, and by doing so, revealed to the city the real nature of Lex Luthor. A cruel, sadistic, ruthless man, with a thirst for power so big, he was more than willing to kill National City's main protector. Thankfully, as Olsen's images have proven, not all Luthor's are inherently evil. Lena Luthor, sister of the previously cited villain, is portrayed as the Girl of Steel's saviour. Wearing a similar war-suit to her brother, the woman held Supergirl in her arms, and flew her away from the steaming remains of the battlefield. Olsen has also confirmed, through sources he is unwilling to share, that although in a critical condition, our beloved hero is alive.'..."

The article kept going, describing the battle in gruesome detail, and Lena had to suddenly stop reading, as to not start sobbing over the worn out piece of paper.

Putting the article and the folder aside, she massaged her eyes and rubbed her nose. Gathering what remained of her courage, she grabbed the last two things left in the box: a pair of photo albums.

The first, and bigger one, was named "Recovery Journey, 03/08/20 - 05/16/20". 

The second, read "Wedding pics", followed by a chain of poorly drawn emojis and random doodles.

It brought a smile to her face, recognising Kara's playful calligraphy. It reminded her that she was okay. Her best friend -now wife-, was okay.

"Right... I can do this." She whispered to herself, opening the larger album first. "I can do this."

Despite her noble attempt to be keep calm and be strong, nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for what she saw.

It was a heartbreaking view, Kara lying unconscious under the sun lamps at the DEO. The Kryptonian was connected to so many wires and machines, she almost seemed to blend with the environment.

Flipping to the next pages, she experienced all kinds of gut wrenching emotions. Grief, pain, fear, worry... And love. She loved that woman so much, that seeing her in pain, even if only in a photograph, actually made her suffer.

"Alright, that's enough." She reached her limit when she saw Kara sulking in a wheelchair, IV in arm, staring at a clear blue sky through the glass pane of a window.

She seemed so small, so utterly depressed, Lena just couldn't keep going.

Moving on to the next album, she had already cried all of her tears out. She felt empty, like a shell. Or perhaps she was so drowned in her feelings she couldn't feel them anymore.

She couldn't tell.

So imagine her surprise when she opened the paperback, and felt like a hundred butterflies were suddenly freed inside her stomach.

Her chest constricted, her mouth curved into a beautiful, genuine smile, and for a moment, everything was right again.

The first picture she saw this time around, was of her and Kara giving their first kiss as a married couple, standing strong together under a rain of rice and red flower petals.

"Nostalgic today, are we?" A sweet, charming voice startled her, and her head turned around to search for it's owner. "Sorry to scare you love, I know you hate it when I do that." 

"It's...okay" Lena said, staring teary eyed at Kara's bright, enchanting smile.

She looked different, but still gorgeous. Her face was older, and wiser. Her hair was way, way shorter, and had started to gray at the sides. Her left eye was crossed by a deep, yet slightly faded scar, that she probably won in her last confrontation with Lex. Her teeth were still as white as the midnight moon. And the wrinkles on her face, they were beautiful.

"You want a little help up?" She asked, making the CEO realize that her legs really hurt, having been sitting in the floor for so long. She nodded, and the blonde didn't waste her time in picking her up bridal style, taking her back to their bed.

"I'm sorry for the mess..." Lena worriedly looked at the things she left scattered on the floor next to the closet, but Kara was quick to shush her anxiety away.

"Not a problem." In a literal flash, the Kryptonian ran around the room, set everything back in it's place, then sat down on the bed again. "Done. No need to stress when you're married to a Super." She joked, faking an overly cocky attitude, that was met by Lena's classic annoyed eye roll.

"Yeah, everything is so easy. Specially when you're on a dangerous mission, and decide that sacrificing yourself for the survival of the world is a great choice."

"Hey, you know I've only done that twice this year!" She half-heartedly defended herself, scooting closer to her wife."... But for real this time... I know that you're right. After everything that's happened to us... I know I can't put my life at risk anymore. At least not in the way that I used to." The blonde's seriousness was a little bit surprising, but not unwelcomed. "In fact, I may or may not have spoken to Alex today... About our conversation last night."

"Really?" Lena replied, fishing for clues.

"Yeah. She agreed to let Dreamer be the new superhero leader of the DEO. From now on, Supergirl will just be a sidekick... Or an advisor, if you squint really hard." Both of them laughed, before she kept going: "I'll be more busy in CatCo from now on. I'll still make sure the city's protected, but... Fighting from a different perspective. The civilian one."

"And you're okay with that?" The CEO asked, perplexed.

"I want my family to be safe. And I want to be nearer to my family." She answered, raising a hand to caress the businesswoman's cheek. "I'm more than okay with that. And I'm ready... I'm ready to leave that life behind."

Lena wouldn't not say it out loud, but she was really touched by her sensitivity, and her willingness to sacrifice one of the most important parts of her life, just so she could be closer to her wife and daughter.

"I'm proud of you for taking this choice darling, but... Are you sure you want this?"

Kara breathed deeply, and nodded.

"You don't seem very convinced."

The hero smiled, tilting her head.

"Oh, really?" She said, pulling them closer.

Lena's cheeks turned red, and her heart seemed to have skipped a couple of beats.

"... Yeah."

Their noses touched, and suddenly, she could feel the blonde's warm breath on her skin.

"Then let me show you just how convinced I am."

In a blink, their mouths met.

And the world was engulfed in a explosion of white.

\----

  
When Lena came to, she very much wished she could return to that reality. 

"I told you you'd like it there." Mxy laughed, clasping his hands together excitedly, as the TV turned off and the lights went on.

"Is that really what will happen if I work with Kara? Are you sure you aren't lying to me?"

"Well, the future is very unstable. One wrong choice and everything can change." He said, but quickly continued as to not let her fall into despair. "But, if you choose to do good, and good only, I can definitely assure you... That will be your future."

Lena looked at him with curved brows and a grateful smile, and in the heat of the moment, jumped foward, tackling the imp in a hug.

"Thank you so much for showing me all of this."

If the man was uncomfortable by the sudden contact, he didn't let her know. He just hugged her back, and whispered kindly:

"Thank you, for watching."

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to part one: How will Lena save Kara, and fulfill Mxyzptlk's prediction of her future?

After Mxyzptlk's departure - and a heartwarming goodbye hug that made her realize just how touch starved she really was - Lena indecisively wondered what to do next. 

She theorized about using the watch Supergirl what gifted her and call her, but ultimately decided against it. Kara should be resting in her bed, not having unsettling conversations at this hour of the night. And even if she actually was out there, patrolling the city, she needed to be focused on her job, not on a crying Luthor.

Oh yeah, that was also a big part of the new reality she was facing. She couldn't stop her tears, no matter what she did, or how hard she tried to suppress them. They fell just as quickly as they came, rolling down her cheeks in a darkened silence.

Furthermore, her lips were trembling, her heart was racing, and overall, she looked like a wreck. But still, she didn't rest, didn't go to sleep. She simply walked from one corner of her living room to another, burning all of her braincells, thinking about what she should do.

It took a while, but eventually, the woman's feet came to a halt. She let the hand she had been holding against her mouth - in an involuntary gesture of contemplation- drop to her side, and gasped, as realization dawned on her.

She couldn't tell Kara anything about Mxyzptlk's visit. If she did, she would have to tell her about Lex's plans, and the hero's final confrontation with her brother would be jeopardized. And meant, in simpler words, that the beautiful future that she had seen in the imp's vision would change. And by the stars, she didn't want that to happen. 

In a blink of an eye, she decided what she had to do. And exactly how she would proceed in her plans.

\---

Pretending to agree with Lex, and work with him so he could achieve his goals, proved to be extremely tiring. Stealing his ideas, on the other hand, was so very satisfying. Normally, Lena would be completely against plagiarism, or intellectual appropriation, but in this case, she was more than happy to do it.

While he built his new Lexosuit, she studied it's flaws, and created an improved replica of it. She hid the armour on her apartment -place she spent most of her hours on now, after announcing she would take a small break from LCorp-. Lex believed she had pushed her dream job away to spend more time with him, to help him succeed. 'Poor thing', she thought. He didn't know what was coming his way.

Sitting on her couch, with all of her doors closed, blinds shuts, and security systems on high alert, she allowed herself to stare at her newest creation. Not only did she own an improved Lexosuit, no, that would have been too lazy of her. She had also fabricated a new kind of Kryptonite, so strong and sharp, that it could slice through it's green and red counterparts like it was butter. Of course, she couldn't stop her nerdy side from showing up. Instead of producing a gun, she had made a giant-ass-sword with it. And that wasn't even the best part... The rock was practically harmless on Kryptonians.

"Purple Kryptonite..." She smiled proudly, staring at the blade in her hands. "I wish Kara was here to see this."

The scientist then breathed in as deeply as she could, and released a loud sigh. ' _Soon_ ', she thought. She would have her best friend back soon. And then she would make her a few weapons out of this wonderful creation, so no one could ever hurt her again.

Not even herself.

  
\---

  
The day of the decisive confrontation had arrived. Her brother's plans of world domination and mind control had been at last uncovered by the DEO. His obvious connections to Leviathan had also been discovered, and so, the government had begun a witch hunt to detain and emprison him.

What a lot of people didn't know about that sudden flip of the coin, was that Lena and Brainy were actually the ones that helped expose him initially; after spending months collecting crucial information about his whereabouts, they compiled it all together in a folder, and virtually mailed it to every single one of Colonel Hayley's private accounts. The woman - now serving as the current secretary of the United States Department of Alien Affairs- was shocked to see that the "owner" of DEO had been up to. Torturing aliens, stealing top secret information, attempting to kill both Superman and Supergirl over and over again... She was perplexed, and truthfully enraged. Quickly, she spread the information to her superiors, contacted the president, and demanded Alex's return as the Director of the organization. In less than a day, the Luthor's pristine reputation on Earth Prime had been shattered, as numerous articles popped up left and right, and media coverage started to multiply. Thankfully, Hayley had ordered Lena to be spared of any aggressions, publicly stating she had nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with her brother's actions.

In fact, Lex was watching the woman's carefully threaded speach through a small television screen, hanging from the laboratory's wall, when a group of agents stormed into the room by surprise. 

With no time to waste, he quickly pressed one of the buttons in his bulky wrist-watch, materializing his Lexosuit. Once protected, he smiled to himself, and engaged in a blood-thirsty battle for his freedom.

Leaving a pile of injuried and dead soldiers behind, he shot up in to the sky, and almost managed to escape National City. He was approaching the far away industrial district, and nearly making his way to Gotham, when Supergirl grabbed him by his feet and threw him straight into the ground. He ended up falling on a construction site. 

The pair fought without a break, destroying nearby skyscrapers, small buildings, machines, trucks, and backhoes. A massive cloud of shattered cement and debris was left hanging in the air, growing thicker and thicker with every new impact, making it difficult for any passerby or reporter to know what was currently going on.

As she approached the location -having stepped into her own armour of steel right after she was notified about his escape-, Lena was forced to use the tracker she had implanted on her brother's suit as a reference point as to where she should land. 

Turns out, they were now fighting on the roof of an unfinished three story building, completely empty and still devoid of color. As she arrived, she saw James Olsen hiding on a roof nearby, holding his camera against his eye like a well experienced sniper would.

She knew then, according to what she had read in the files hidden in her room in Mxyzptlk's vision, that she was in the right place. Removing her helmet, she squinted her eyes, and started to observe the battlefield around her. 

"That's all you've got, Supergirl?" Lena spun around and saw her brother, maniacal grin on full display, grabbing Kara by her throat, holding a glowing green Kryptonite sword in his hand. "I honestly thought that defeating you would be harder! Even you cousin gave me more of a fight! I'm a little bit disappointed, not gonna lie!" He laughed, raising her high above the ground. "But I guess this only makes things easier for me."

Then, in a gesture the CEO would never be able to wipe clean from her mind, her best friend smiled. 

She smiled, whilst being chocked to death.

"You m-may kill me... But y-you'll lose the fight. You'll r-rot in jail... A-lex will find you. Lena... Will find you." She then bit back, seemingly designed with her fate.

"We'll see about that..." He replied, getting ready to cut the poor woman in half.

' _Well Lena_.' the younger Luthor thought to herself. ' _It's now or never._ '

Rising her own purple sword high in the air, she screamed bloody murder as she ran full speed towards her brother, whom -after hearing that dreadful sound behind him- released Kara and turned around just in time to have his chest sliced in two by the mysterious blade.

The new Kryptonite she had developed was so sharp, it cut through the steel of his armour like it wasn't even there to begin with. As blood started to drip from the dented metal, he lost grip of his sword and fell to his knees, perplexed by his sister's betrayal.

"You... Lied to me... Betrayed me." He laughed, in apparent shock.

"You should have known, Lex. I would never side with you. Not now, nor in a million years."

"You tricked me!.." a snort followed his final, irritated sentence, before he lost his balance completely, and dropped face first onto the floor.

He was gone.

"Goodbye, brother." Lena whispered coldly, before her head snapped towards the clearly exhausted Kryptonian laying a few meters away from her, and her stoic grief was instantly replaced with worry. "Kara!" She exclaimed, running and then kneeling by her side, dropping her weapon on the ground nearby, before pushing her beaten up body up against her chest, and pressing the huge, metallic hand of her Lexosuit on her cheek.  
  
"You're safe. Lex's gone now. For good." She promised, and the blonde stared at her in an almost funny state of awe, blinking confusedly at the CEO.

"You... You saved me." Her hoarse voice whispered, as her hands hung onto Lena's suit, her grip strong, but not uncontrollably so.

"Yeah." The woman replied, as her emotions fully caught up to her, and she allowed her eyes to moisten and tremble as much as they wanted to. "I guess I did."

"But..." The Girl of Steel tilted her head to the side. "...You hate me."

"Kara..." Lena's voice broke, as she studied those perplexed pair of icy eyes bellow her, full of wonder, and affect, and doubt. "I could never hate you..."

"But you said-..."

"...-I was angry, and hurt, and I wanted to make you suffer as much as I did, because I'm a Luthor, and payback and pettiness is all I've ever known since I was a child, but I don't... Kara, I don't... God, why is this so hard?!" She barked, shaking her head furiously, and telling herself to keep it together. This was it. She had to be honest with her at last. Her best friend wasn't the only one keeping secrets, and she was officially done being a bitchy, self-centered hypocrite. "Kara, I love you!- I just... I love you. I'm sorry."

Okay, it was done. Lena was done. She had saved the blonde, killed her brother for good, and told her a truth she had been avoiding since day one. She loved her.

"Why are you sorry?" The hero mumbled, raising her hands towards her face. "Aww, Lee... don't cry..." She pressed her thumb under her eyes, wiping her tears gently.

"Please don't... Don't..." She looked away, scared for her life. "Don't be mad at me."

"Mad?" The alien replied with a smile, trying to sit up a little straighter so she could regain Lena's attention. Her body protested her energetic movement right away, causing her to flinch, but she didn't back down. "Hey, look at me."

"I can't..."

"Please?... Pretty please?" She begged, using her best superpower yet: her magnificently cute puppy eyes. Apparently, pouting always worked. "Lena, I swear to you, by the power and grace of Rao, that I never, ever, loved someone as much as I do you... Not in this way. Never."

"But..."

"No buts. I love you." 

A bucket of Arctic water being dropped over her head would have surprised her less than Kara's words did. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, even if she desperately wanted to believe that it was true. Even if she knew that it was true.

Then, she felt two ash covered hands touch the soft skin of her face, and pull her forward, ever so gently, ever so kindly. And soon, a pair of tender lips met hers, silencing all of her worries in an instant.

The kiss was brief, serene. They barely moved against each other, but somehow, the passion was stronger than any other heated interaction they'd had in their entire lives. This small gesture, so meek and shy, was the crack that finally broke down the wall they had been trying to build around their relationship for so long. The line between friends and lovers had finally been crossed. At last, they had indulged in their always desired, but never explicitly confessed, affection. 

When they parted, they spent a few seconds staring at each other's eyes, as the cloud of ash around them dissipated, and the clear cyan skies above showered the couple with it's light. 

They laughed then, at the seriousness of the situation, and at how scared they had been of admitting what they felt. Now that it was over, it all seemed so easy. And in a sense, it was. Their relationship had always been smooth, genuine, and natural. If only they hadn't sulked in denial for so long, they would have enjoyed the greatest parts of it sooner.

Still smiling, Lena pushed Kara towards her again, reprising their kiss, this time with more enthusiasm, strength, and vitality.

And they kept kissing each other non-stop, until a large unit of DEO agents dropped by to put an end to their fun.

Supergirl was laid upon a stretcher, still too weak to walk or fly. The Luthor followed her till they approached a black ambulance, equipped especially for her Kryptonian needs.

"You and me, date. After I leave the Med Bay. Deal?" The blonde asked, voice muffled by an oxygen mask, as she was wheeled inside. 

"Deal." Lena nodded, receiving a thumbs up as a reply, before the hero was fully lifted to the vehicle and taken away to the DEO.

"I take that as a sign that you guys made up?" Alex startled her, suddenly materializing by her side. 

"... Yes. We have. Now would you please not scare me like that again? Thank you." The mildly annoyed scientist replied, locking eyes with the reintegrated Director. She had one brow raised, and her arms crossed, in a very imposing and dominant stance. "What?"

"I know it was you. The one that handled Secretary Hayley the files on Lex." 

Lena's breath caught in her throat. 

"So?"

Alex relaxed her arms, and in a unexpected turn of events, wrapped them around the CEO.

"We all were very wrong about you." She started, voice shaking. "I'm sorry." 

Once she moved away, the scientist was surprised to see that she had tears running down her face.

"And thank you, for saving my sister."

With a happy proudness she hadn't felt in a long, really really long time, the dark haired woman shaked her head, and replied:

"Thank you both for saving me."

  
\----

  
Kara's recovery was far more complex than what most people - including her doctors- had expected. Yet Lena was thankful it wasn't quite as bad as Mxyzptlk's vision had foreseen.

Sure, she had solar flared and broken a few too many bones, but her organs were fine, and she didn't end up needing the help of a respirator to survive. Yes, the wheelchair was in fact needed, like the pictures had predicted, but she wasn't completely bound to it, it was of more a protective measure than anything else - they couldn't risk the hyperactive and stubborn Kryptonian falling down and breaking yet another bone, again.

(Apparently Kara had gotten over excited when she heard that a new four legged agent had been recruited to work at the DEO, had tried to run away as quick as she could to meet the dog, clumsily tripped over her own IV, and fallen like a rag-doll on the marble floor of the hallway. Alex had found her, pouting at the ceiling, holding her breath in noticeable pain. She had managed to crack another rib.)

It took a least a month for the Girl of Steel to recover, and even after her powers returned, her body was still having a hard time coping with the trauma left behind by Lex's battle.

But still, after all that time, she kept the promise she had made Lena as her biggest and most important priority. They were going to have a date. Even if she had to adjust certain aspects of it to make it work.

Given that she still was too weak to go out and have dinner - unless she walked around with the help of a cane or wheelchair, prospect that Kara wasn't very excited about-, Alex gave her the idea of organising her apartment so it could look as romantic as possible, order take-out food, and spend the evening inside, watching movies. And without any other choices that wouldn't leave her completely exhausted afterwards, the blonde agreed to her suggestion. With her, Kelly's, and even Nia's help, they decorated the apartment as best as they could, exploiting their limited budget with the best of their abilities.

Once she thanked the group and they left, Kara leaned on the door frame, gasping for air, and finally, decided to sit down on a stool nearby. Slowly gaining control of her breathing, she stared at her surroundings proudly. There were candles lit all around the place, a trail of red and white roses that went from the entrance of the loft towards the table, and a pillow fort was built right in front of the TV. Not to mention the delicious smell of food that was coming from the kitchen.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, haven't you?" Was the first thing Lena said to her when she arrived, still on her work attire. Her hair was pulled up on a tight ponytail, her torso covered by a dark, clearly expensive suit, and feet uncomfortably molded by a pair of stilettos.

Kara greeted her with a kiss, pulling her closer by the lapels of her jacket. Smiling into the kiss, the businesswoman dropped her things in the floor of the apartment, closing the door behind her without much fuss.

After making out for solid eight minutes, they parted, and moved closer to the kitchen table.

"I loved the path of roses on the floor." Lena mentioned, removing her suit and hanging it on one of the chairs, before sitting down.

"That was actually Nia's idea. She, Alex and Kelly dropped by to chat and to help me with this. I hope you liked it?"

"I loved it... It's beautiful in here. And so cozy!" She exclaimed, to the reporter's eternal delight.

"...So! The food!" Kara shook her head, before sitting down and starting to explain everything she had bought for their dinner. "I wanted to make this especial, because it's our first date, but as you know, I can't really fly right now, so my options were kinda limited."

"Love, it's alright..."

"Wait, I'm not finished!" The blonde pulled something from the chair besides her, something she definitely had been hiding from her previous guests. "I can't fly, but that doesn't mean I don't know people who do. And I really wanted to get this for dessert."

"Did you ask J'onn to-... 

"-I asked Clark." She replied, smiling. 

"Wait." Lena laughed, eyes widening. "You made Superman fly around the globe to buy a dessert for a Luthor?!"

"Well, not any Luthor. The best Luthor." She shrugged, and handled her the box. "And it's not a random thing either... I actually really wanted to buy this for you. My cousin just gave me a little help."

Touched by her persistence, and endlessly amused by the actual delivery of her gift, Lena continued to smile, staring down at the lid.

"Wait..." Her eyes started to moisten, as she read the inscription on the box, and a thousand memories of her past ran through her mind. "This is from The Bretzel Bakery..."

"Yep. I remembered you mentioning once that your mom loved to go there, and that both of you adored their cinnamon cookies. So I bought a few, so we can eat them after dinner with this..." She pointed to a blue-ish jar, clearly alien in appearance, and explained: "This right here, is the Kryptonian equivalent of tea. It's made infusing hot water with the leaves of a _shomd'higrhis_ tree. There are a lot of them still alive on Argo, so when mom came over to check on me, when I still was in the Med Bay, I asked her if they still prepared the tea... And she said that yes, indeed they did! A week later, I received a crate full of jars like this one. And not only that, but a few traditional Kryptonian dishes as well! So, with Alex's help, we tested what foods could be eaten by humans, and we added them into tonight's menu. That's, of course, if you want to try them."

"Of course I do! Run me through everything, this is amazing!"

As Kara explain what every fruit, bean, and indistinguishable blob of colour was, Lena felt enchanted by her culture. She wanted to learn more and more, and soak herself in those far away traditions. Every exotic name brought a smile to the blonde's face, and a warmth to her heart. 

As the reporter went on a ramble about the origins of a particular type of orange bread, the Luthor supported her chin on top of her hands, elbows pressed on the table. She was entranced, and deeply focused on the woman before her. She didn't know it, as she giggled about a small bit of information she found funny, but what she was doing, was to Lena the most profound proof of trust she'd ever hope to have received. Kara was sharing a part of her soul, a part of her past with her, and that, to the Luthor, was worth more than any promise of fidelity she could ever have made.

"-Thank you." She interrupted her speech, grabbing one of her hands, and caressing it lovingly.

The superhero blinked, confused by her sudden declaration, but didn't let her smile fall apart.

"What for?"

Happy and content, the other woman replied:

"For letting me in again. For believing in me when no one else did. For saving me more times than I could count." She took a deep breath, and finalized: "For being you."

\---

Their wedding was probably one of the most wonderful days of Lena Luthor's entire life. The ceremony was held on a special venue the businesswoman had rented, in the center of a densely alien populated district of National City, and was - beside an act of love - an act of powerful resistance. All of Kara's non-human friends were allowed to show up in their non-disguised forms, wearing outfits of their own culture, thanks to the high security the event, and the photos had absolutely broken the internet down.

A Luthor? Getting married amongst aliens? In the most alien populated district in town? It was the biggest fuck you Lena could ever have given to the media and her family, and - funnily enough-, the thing wasn't even her idea. It was Kara's.

Talking about her wife - she still couldn't believe it, she was her wife!-, the scientist had planned a little surprise honeymoon for her.

The blonde was only told to pack enough clothes for a week, along with a pair of winter coats. She received no more information, but didn't press for more either. She was curious about their destination, but Alex explicitly told her "not to ruin the trip with her excited puppy curiosity". So she didn't (Even if she desperately wanted to).

Besides -and being quite honest-, she was expecting a trip to Europe, or some fancy Slavic country she had never heard about. 

Imagine her surprise then, when Lena asked her to put on a blindfold, and helped her get inside a car.

"I know you don't like being in the dark honey, but I'm right here, next to you, and you're safe." The CEO whispered in her ear, sensing how nervous and anxious the blonde was. 

"I know. I know you are."

"Kar, if you don't feel comfortable with this, you can definitely take the blindfold off-"

"-No! No, it's fine. I can handle this. Just... Just please don't let go of my hand?" 

Lena smiled, and kissed her cheek in encouragement.

"Never."

  
\---

  
When her eyes saw light again, after walking around a heavily crowded building she could have sworn was the DEO (newsflash, she was right), they were met with the most heartwarming view she'd ever seen.

She was on the top of a intricately designed building, staring at the bright horizons of Argo City in all of it's glory.  
Then, she looked to she side, and saw all of her friends and family next to her, smiling at her perplexed reaction. Gasping, she looked at Lena for answers, whom only shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her hanging-open jaw. 

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in unison, English and Kryptonian words mixing in a way it almost made her cry.

And if she thought the surprise was over, later that day, she realized just how wrong she was.

"Open that closet over there." Her wife told her, pointing to a big, four doors wardrobe standing right next to the balcony of their shared bedroom.

Right after their arrival, Alura had greeted both of them with the most welcoming of hugs, and guided them towards her home. Alex, Kelly, Brainy, Nia, Eliza, J'onn, Sam, Ruby, and even James and Winn had come along with them, and had their own individual rooms.

Given that it was their honeymoon, Kara didn't really understand why they had travelled to Argo as well, neither why they were staying over in her mother's home, but she wasn't complaining. For the first time in ages, her entire family was together, and it felt great.

Though, as soon as she did what was instructed to her, and opened the closet door, she realized this wasn't just a family trip. There was a reason they had tagged along. 

Observing the luxurious traditional Kryptonian wedding gown hanging right in front of her, she felt a thousand different emotions take over her soul. Happiness, joy, melancholy, peace... Love. Definitely love.

Turning around, she was surprised to see that Lena had walked away from the bed, and was now kneeling right in front of her, holding a big rectangular wooden box in her hands. When she opened it, Kara couldn't help but drop down next to the Luthor, with her palms covering her mouth in awe.

"I didn't think it was fair for me to have a human marriage, without integrating some part of your culture into it. I know we couldn't have a Kryptonian ceremony back home, because of your secret identity, but... I figured we could do it here." The raven haired woman explained, as the reporter grabbed the surreal piece of jewelry residing in the box.

They were bracelets. 

They were wedding bracelets, engraved with both the House of El crest, and the Luthor coat of arms.

"How did you...?"

"I spoke with you mom about it. She told me this was a big part of your culture, so I wanted to have them custom made here in Argo. That's why I couldn't show them to you before today. Do you like them?"

"Are you kidding?" Kara smiled, tearing up. "By Rao, they are beautiful! You are beautiful!" She then leaned forward, and grabbed both sides of her wife's face, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, honey." Lena joked as the blonde laughed, brushing her own tears away. "Now go and suit up, Supergirl. We have another marriage to attend."

"As you wish, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers."

\---

Years later, the same black wedding gown her Girl of Steel had worn in their second marriage was being held by the hands of their daughter, Lauren, as she inspected it carefully, astounded by the softness of the fabric and the complex designs of it's threads.

"Did you find the louboutins?" Lena asked, before she stormed into her bedroom, and found the teenager standing near the closet, entranced by it's existence.

"Yeah, I did..." She smiled briefly, before returning her attention to the gown. "Mom, do you think that if me and Jake get married someday, we can have two ceremonies as you and Jeju did?"

"Don't you think it's too early to be thinking about marriage?" The CEO asked, staring down at her daughter.

"Well yeah, but like... Could we? If we wanted to?"

"Of course. I personally think Kara would be thrilled if you did follow up with her traditions."

"Hmm..." Lauren mumbled, before smirking and raising her green eyes towards her mother. "And do you think she would be thrilled if I wore this to my date with him tonight?"

Lena laughed, and lowered her head in defeat.

"You already asked her if you could wear it and she couldn't say no, could she?" 

Her younger, stronger little clone tilted her head and squinted her eyes, perplexed:

"How'd you know I asked for her permission first, before I asked for yours?"

"Because she texted me saying that you and her need to go shopping in Argo sometime soon. And that, my darling, is your Jeju's subtle way of telling me that she's afraid that you'll stain her beloved wedding gown with barbacue sauce." The CEO commented, and her daughter snorted. "But, even if she's afraid of that happening, she's virtually incapable of saying no to you."

"Yeah, you're right on that one." The girl agreed, huffing. " And that's why I need your approval to get this out of the house. She said that I could do it, but just because she felt pressured to. I need reassurance that I'm doing the right thing."

Lena nodded thoughtfully, and crossed her arms, leaning against the closet door.

"Love, tell me the truth. What's the occasion? If it was just a dinner between you and Jake, I doubt you'd be wanting to wear this. You'd probably settle for jeans and a hoodie, if it were only the two of you."

Apparently, her accusation threw the teen off of her balance.

"Ocassion? Pfft! There's no ocassion! It's okay Mom, it's just a date, there's nothing more to eat- IT! There's nothing more to it! It's just a simple get together, in a fancy restaurant, that absolutely won't lead to anything afterwards!"

Silence followed her trainwreck of a statement.

"... You are just as bad lying as Kara is. It's impressive, really." The scientist raised an eyebrow, amused. Then, sensing how scared the girl seemed to be, she grabbed her by her shoulders, automatically making her look up. "...Honey, whatever it is, I won't be mad at you. Now tell me, please, what's really going on?"

The teen seemed to freeze on her spot. Then, accepting defeat, she exhaled loudly, and closed her eyes, seemingly afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Jake invited me over to meet his parents."

"You say that like you aren't happy about it."

"No, no! I am, I really am! But..." She stopped, turning red as a tomato. "He asked me to stay over at his house tonight."

Now, if asked about it, Lena wouldn't lie. Her head had a hard time understanding what those words really meant at first. But then, the pieces fell into place, and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. OH."

"Yeah, oh." The girl laughed awkwardly, biting her lower lip. "Please don't be mad..."

Surprised by her last statement, the scientist quickly decided to put her own fears and questions away.

"I understand now why you are so nervous..." She conceded, logically planning the best way to approach this complicated subject. "I think it's best for us to discuss this right away... Come on. Let's go sit down."

Once they were laying on the bed, Lena talked to her briefly about her own experiences, in the hopes of making her feel less alone, and more secure. She had been pretty straight forward, but thankfully, her daughter wasn't completely shy about the subject, and took her words seriously - with a maturity she doubted any other teenager would possess in this scenario.

"For every couple, intimacy comes at a different time. For some, it comes early, like it happened with me and my previous partners that I've already told you about. For others, it takes time, like with me and your Jeju. And there's people that don't really want this kind of intimacy at all." She said, calmly caressing the girl's hand. "The most important thing in sex, is to respect and to trust each other. Do you trust Jake?"

"A lot."

"Do you see yourself... Being with him?"

"Yeah." She smiled, blushing hard. "But I'm... Scared that I'm going to screw things up, somehow. I'm so clumsy, and rough!... And I have superpowers, I don't want to hurt him!..."

Oh. So this is what it all came down to.

Damn, Lena really wished Kara wasn't out on a mission right now. Her words would have been really useful. But for now, her own would have to suffice.

"There are ways to control your physical strength in situations like these." Lena opened the drawer of her bedside table, and pulled out a small green-ish box. "This for example, it's a power dampener I created for your Jeju. You can have it for the night. I'll make you a more conceivable one soon."

"Are you serious?"

"Lauren, you're a teen. We want you to have a normal life. We want you to be safe, and to explore yourself with care. Jake's your partner. He deserves to be safe too. Please take it with you, and put it next to his bed. It will help." 

"I really don't understand how you're so chill about all of this."

"Darling, believe it or not, I once had your age too. The only difference is that my family wanted to keep themes like these hidden, and silent. And because of their shame, and their disgust, I ended up hurting myself out there more times than I should have. And your Jeju's not here right now, but she went through a similar crisis. Not because of her family, but because she was the only one who knew about the burden of her powers. We never lied or hid anything from you, for a reason. We don't want you to go through what we went through." Lena said, and saw the girl nod in understanding. But still, she could sense a little bit of fear left in her eyes. And so, she decided to keep talking. "Also, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I think that this is something that you should know. When me and your Jeju first got together, she accidentally ripped my favorite blanket to shreds. Then, when we tried to change our positions; when tried to move... We broke my bed. And she fell on top of me like a wall of bricks."

"Oh Rao." Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the scene, finally starting to relax. "That really was a disaster, wasn't it?"

"It truly was." The woman admitted, grinning. "But it wasn't a failure, at all. If anything, it was wonderful. Because you know what we did? We laughed it off. We knew that it was going to be clumsy, and weird, because we were friends, and we were moving past that barrier. It was the first time our bodies were going to really meet each other, so of course, it wouldn't go perfectly well. But we loved each other, and we trusted each other. And that was what made everything special." 

As she ended her speech, her daughter smiled and nodded, playing with the fabric of Kara's gown, as she formulated an answer.

"Thank you." She looked up, straight in her eyes. "For the advice, and for being so chill about this." She then lunged forwards, without a warning, trapping the older woman in a tight hug. "You're the best mom I could have ever wished for."

Kissing her kid's head, Lena smiled wildly, closing her eyes and bathing in the tenderness of the moment.

She didn't know where Mxyzptlk was, or if she'd ever see him again. But silently, she thanked him for giving her this life.

She had the girl of her dreams.

She had a family she loved.

She had the world's greatest daughter.

And her happy ending finally was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... And I'm really thinking of doing a few one shots related to this universe.  
> Perhaps Mrs and Mrs bDanvers-Luthor meeting their possible son-in-law?  
> Maybe?  
> Idk, you guys let me know.  
> Also, English is definitely not my first language, so if I f*ck something up please let me know! Thank you all for the support and for the comments in the first chapter, that was amazing <3


End file.
